CoryxKenshin
Cory Williams, known by his YouTube username CoryxKenshin, is an American internet personality, video game commentator, and charity fundraiser. He originally began his YouTube career on April 26, 2009. he is currently based in Detroit, Michigan. In May of 2016, Cory was involved in a crash while coming back from an amusement park with his YouTube friend, Brandon (BangBangBrandon). Cory fell asleep at the wheel which caused him to crash. Both Cory and Brandon were fine. A video can be found on Cory's YouTube channel explaining the crash. Due to this, Cory took another break to take a look at his life and find himself. He made his return with a Pokémon GO video on July 24, 2016. Good Friends on YouTube #The Anime Man #Hentai Dude #BangBangBrandon #MavAttack #POiiSED #YuB #OGchan #TearofGrace About Cory specializes in Let's Play gameplay commentary videos and indie games, commonly of survival horror and action video games. As of October 5, 2015, CoryxKenshin has gotten verified on his YouTube. As of July 2, 2016, CoryxKenshin has reached 700,000 subscriblers and as of August 27, 2016, Cory has attained 800,000 subscriber. October 8, 2016, Cory reached a total of 900,000 subscribers, with an average 500 thousand views per video. History Cory first joined YouTube on April 26, 2009, creating a channel under the username "CoryxKenshin". Cory's first horror game ever played was a survival horror game called "White Finger". His first game series was a 1994 sports game called "Super Punch Out!!" CoryxKenshin appeared in several gaming festivals such as Comic-Con International and PAX East. During PAX East, he met famous YouTubers such as: Muyskerm, Yamimash, LordMinion777, and Jacksepticeye. He is now close friends with the four. Cory is also known to play horror games such as "Dead Realm" with fellow YouTuber "Poiised" Personal life Though not much is known about Williams' personal life, he was born in a hospital in Detroit, Michigan and is still based in making his career there. He has a brother named Anthony, who appeared in a FNaF 2 video. He's 12. Originally, he studied at college, but later dropped out to pursue his YouTube career. Williams has made it clear that he is a Christian, adding verses at the end of most of his videos and referencing God in some videos. It was revealed in his ROAST YOURSELF 700K Special he has ectodermal dysplasia, a condition resulting in abnormalities with ectodermal structures such as hair, teeth, nails, sweat glands, salivary glands, cranial-facial, structure, digits, and other parts of the body, when explaining his oddly-shaped teeth. Quotes "Y'all don't want these problems!" "Sucka, who you think you talkin' to?" "Cuz my name is Cory Kenshin!" "Let's get it!" "Come catch this work sucka!" (Subnautica)"AnkleBreaker don't fail me now!" (From COD:BOD)"What they throw, low cee blow?" "Freak you think you thought?" "LET'S GOOO!!" (When he accomplishes something hard in a game, such as Geometry Dash) "Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. If you did, be sure to S-S-S-S-SAMURAI slice that like button. Subscribe today to join the samurai. and until next time my brothers and sisters" (outro) Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers